En 27 días
by dirtyday
Summary: "Quiero salvarte, joder, deja de ser tan terca por una vez en tu vida y toma mi mano."
1. 00

**_hola, bien, no fue buena presentación._**

 ** _soy un chico que no le gusta la literatura, prefiero los poemas y las frases, pero una amiga me mostro este libro y me encanto, la primera novela que leo y me gusta, ella me pidio y ya que le debo mucho, que adaptara esa novela a su pareja favorita y la verdad, no se mucho de esta pareja yuri, pero algo es algo._**

 ** _espero que les guste, la verdad también ando aburrido y subire capítulos cuando tenga flojera de la vida, cómo sea, disfruten la sínopsis y cometen que les parece, la verdad es que cuando leí la trama del libro original me encanto, ah y todos los derechos van para el autor original que creo que se llama alicia, la novela no es mía, bueno ya aclare así que disfruten, nos vemos en la próxima._**

~

Victoria Vega se lleva una buena sorpresa cuando se entera de que su compañera de clase, Jade West, se ha suicidado. No la conocía muy bien, era una chica tranquila y reservada, pero aun así no puede dejar de pensar que podría haber hecho algo para ayudarla. En su funeral, un hombre se le acerca: dice que es la Muerte y le ofrece un trato. Si lo acepta, volverá 27 días atrás y tendrá la oportunidad de cambiar lo sucedido. Sin embargo, cuando Tori acepte el acuerdo, descubrirá por qué Jade estaba sola, y ella se dará cuenta de que tener alguien en quien confiar no es tan malo como siempre había creído. No obstante, una serie de incidentes empezarán a separarlos y entonces... ¿estará Tori preparada para arriesgarlo todo, incluso su propia vida, para evitar la muerte de Jade?

 **[££]**

 **bien, ¿qué les parecio? espero que les haya gustado la trama tanto cómo a mí, no tengo más que añadir, tengan buenas noches o días.**


	2. 01

Había algo que no iba bien. No sabía decir lo que era exactamente, pero ahí estaba.

"sí, algo no encaja", pensé mientras me paraba frente a la puerta del autobús y bajaba a la acera frente al instituto Hollywood Arts High School. El lugar tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquier otro día, con sus ladrillos rojos, sus banderolas de vivos colores colgando por todas partes y el batiburrillo de estudiantes, dando vueltas por delante de las puertas principales. El centro educativo llevaba allí más de un siglo y desprendía ese aire del viejo Nueva York. No había nada fuera de lo normal.

Sin embargo, las nubes negras que se acercaban presagiaban algo, traían consigo un sentimiento de sospecha y de.. tristeza. Una tristeza casi sofocante, Nueva York era la ciudad que nunca dormía, el lugar de las mil caras. Pero nunca antes la había visto cómo la veía hoy.

"Vamos, Tori, estás en medio. "

Me desplacé rápidamente a un lado cuando Cat Valentine, mi mejor amiga, bajó del autobús.

La primera vez que vi a Cat fue durante el periodo de orientación para nuevos estudiantes, mientras yo me dedicaba a recorrer los pasillos a solas en busca del aula que me tocaba. De ahí en adelante, ella había decidido tomarme bajo su protección porqué las dos llevábamos la misma camiseta de American Apparel, y también sería quién me enseñara todo lo que ya sabía sobre el panorama social en el instituto. Sin ella, hubiera estado perdida del todo (literalmente, de manera figurada y desde luego socialmente). Ahora, después de dos años, seguíamos siendo amigas, y yo continuaba tan feliz a la sombra de Cat, una persona que, socialmente, era de las que iban de flor en flor.

—¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan extraña?—me preguntó mientras las dos seguíamos a la masa de estudiantes para cruzar las puertas principales.

Miré hacia un grupo de profesores que estaban reunidos en el pasillo frente a administración, todos con las cabezas juntas, susurrando, y fruncí el ceño al mirar a Cat.

—¿Qué mirada?

Volvió los ojos y me dio un codazo.

—No importa, ¿estás preparada para el examen de Gobierno de los Estados Unidos? Con trabajo puedo entender lo que dice la profesora Monroe la mitad de las veces, y, además, no sirve para nada que nos sepamos incluso cuántos miembros hay en el gabinete o lo que sea, y yo... ¿Tori, me estás escuchando?

Estaba concentrada en una pareja de policías de uniforme que se encontraban en el pasillo dónde estaba mi taquilla, de pic, hablando con la directora, la señora Greene. Por lo rígido y severo de la cara que ponían podía adivinarse que habían estado hablando de algo muy desagradable. Pero, ¿qué habría traído a la policía hasta el instituto?

—Lo siento, Cat, es solo que...—Era incapaz de articular palabras para expresar cómo me sentía. — No sé, supongo que estoy preocupada por el examen.

Cat soltó una carcajada mientras yo buscaba el libro de química en mi casillero.

— ¿Qué te preocupa, Vic? De hecho, tú eres la única que se las arregla para no dormirse en la clase de la profesora Monroe.

—Creo que no es más que suerte. — "Suerte o que tenía un padre abogado al que le daría un ataque si no sacaba una nota decente en Gobierno." pensé.

Dejé a Cat y me encaminé hacia la clase, ahora sintiéndome como si alguien me estuviera pisando los talones, respirándome en el cuello. Me senté en un sitio que estaba en las primeras filas del aula y centré la atenión en mantener la respiración regular, algo que conseguí hasta que sonó el primer timbre y nuestra profesora no apareció. La señora Anderson, la profesora de alemán, era probablemente la persona más amable con la que jamás me hubiera topado. Casi siempre hablaba tan bajo que lo único que se oía era su respiración y siempre sonreía a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Yo no tenía suficiente paciencia para aprender alemán (me había costado muchísimo superar los dos años obligatorios de español), pero la señora Anderson era cómo que hablara, y hacía soportable la clase a pesar de que fuera a una hora tan ridículamente temprana.

El hecho de que la señora Anderson hubiera llegado tarde no hacía más que añadir inquietud a lo que ya sentía. Mi amiga Trina estaba convencida de que la profesora vivía en una cafeteria, porqué siempre estaba en alguna parte del edificio con un café y una dona, y atendía a todas las funciones escolares y el fútbol. Así que, ¿dónde había estado? Ella nunca llegaba tarde.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que la puerta abriera y apareciera la señora Anderson entrando en clase. Tenía una mancha de café en el delantero del jersey y llevaba las gafas un poco torcidas. Dejó un montón de carpetas sobre su escritorio al tiempo que decía:

—Disculpen, he llegado tarde, lo siento, es que ha habido...—Se le quebró la voz y se mordió un labio, al tiempo que se frotaba la mancha del jersey con una servilleta—. Ha sucedido algo... bastante desafortunado.

En los segundos que pasaron entre palabra y palabra, el corazón empezó a latirme con un ritmo acelerado. No había manera de saber qué era ese algo "desafortunado que había sucedido", pero por la manera en que se me retorcieron las tripas, me dije a mí misma que tenía que ser algo malo.

La seňora Anderson sonrió al tiempo que lanzó la servilleta en la papelera y se apoyó en su escritorio, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Anoche, una de las alumnas de HA se suicidó.

Me senté en mi asiento, sintiéndome desinflada al tiempo que dejaba escapar un jadeo agudo.

"¿Qué acaba de decir?"

Desde el momento en que bajé del autobús hacía ahora veinte minutos sabía que algo había sucedido. Pero...¿Qué?

Quería preguntar quién se había quitado la vida, pero me di cuenta de que era incapaz de hablar. De repente, tenía la boca más seca que el desierto del Sáhara y la lengua cómo si fuera papel de lija.

— ¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó un chico que se sentaba unas cuantas filas más atrás que yo pasados los primeros momentos de silencio tenso.

La señora Anderson jugueteó con el bajo del jersey.

—Jadelyn West.

Ese nombre me resultaba... muy familiar. Lo había oído antes, pero no era capaz de recodar a la chica.

«Espera un momento», me dijo una vocecilla interior. La chica nueva de la clase de inglés, eso es. La clase de inglés para nuevos alumnos de la señora Casey. Jade West era la chica con quien me senté durante el primer semestre. De momento, al decirlo la señora Anderson, no me había dado cuenta porqué Jade no había pronunciado más de tres palabras en todo el año.

La voz de la señora Anderson despareció en el fondo mientras mencionaba que los consejeros de la escuela estarían a nuestra disposición durante el resto de la semana, por si queríamos hablar de lo que había sucedido. Pronto, me resultó imposible oírla, nada, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa relativa a Jade West.

Había sido una chica muy silenciosa que siempre iba con la cabeza gacha, o casi siempre, y seguía con diligencia cualquier texto que estuviéramos leyendo. La única vez que le había visto bien la cara fue cuando nos obligaron a contestar una batería de preguntas sobre Frankenstein.

Puede que hubiera sido fácil olvidar a una muchacha que rara vez hablaba, pero es que esta chica era la persona que más me distraía, nunca había conocido a nadie así. Me quedé casi sin poder decir palabra el segundo en que me miró con aquellos brillantes ojos de color azul cielo, que hacían que me sintiera cómo si me estuviera atravesando con rayos x.

Ahora que recordaba aquella clase, me daba cuenta de que había tratado de olvidar todo lo sucedido porqué durante todo el tiempo en que trabajamos juntas, en aquella cara tan atractiva nunca vi otra cosa que no fuera una expresión de disgusto. ¿A qué persona le gustaría recordar el momento en que una muchacha dejaba claro que le apeteceria hacer cualquier cosa menos mirarla?

Ahora que lo pensaba, así habia sido Jade West, esa habia sido su actitud con respecto a todo. Hollywood Arts era un instituto grande, pero yo la veia de vez en cuando por los pasillos, y era fácil localizarla, porqué era alta y tenía el pelo de un tono negro, con algo de ondas y mechones teñidos. Siempre se las arreglaba para estar sola, por lo que todo el mundo le daba Ia espalda.

Jade era 0, mejor dicho, «habia sido», una marginada social en el instituto. Y ahora se había ido.

Me volvi y me enderecé en mi asiento cuando sonó Ia sirena que marcaba el final de la primera clase, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Los demás ya habían abandonado sus pupitres y estaban saliendo, hablando en tono serio los unos con los otros en lugar de charlar y reírse cómo solian hacer. El cambio de atmósfera era ahora incluso más obvio. Me abri camino con trabajo por los pasillos hasta el aula de Química, aturdida, incapaz de dejar de pensar en que una de mis compañeras de clase estaba muerta.

No es que yo conociera mucho a Jadelyn West. Ni siquiera se nos podia llamar amigas, de ninguna manera. Ella no había sido más que una extraña para mí. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación de haber fracasado?

 _ **x**_

Para cuando salimos del instituto, la temperatura exterior habia bajado, lo que hacia que el aire estuviera frio y resultara incómodo cuando me encaminé hacia uno de los autobúses de la parada. Lo que de verdad me hacia falta era meterme en la cama, hacerme un ovillo y olvidarme de que este dia hubiera existido.

Me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos de atrás y apoyé la cabeza en la ventanilla, cerrando los ojos. Por suerte, gracias

a Dios que Cat había decidido ese día dejarme plantada para pasar tiempo con su último amor. Ninguno de los chicos, de mi grupo de amigos, iba en el mismo autobús, así que tendría la oportunidad de pensar en silencio. El movimiento del vehículo resultaba tranquilizador, me distraía un poco de los pensamientos que me sacudían como un huracán, pero el trayecto acabó pronto, casi sin que me enterase.

Me levanté el cuello del abrigo y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia el edificio de

apartamentos donde había vivido casi toda mi vida. El complejo estaba justo en el límite del Upper East Side, así que era un poco más ostentoso que otros edificios de manhattan.

A menudo me sentía sola, encerrada en casa mientras mis padres trabajaban con horarios imposibles, pero jamas me había dado tanto miedo llegar a un apartamento vacío como

aquella tarde. La familiaridad de mi habitación, tan desordenada, y la seguridad de las mantas y sábanas de mi cama nunca me habían apetecido tanto.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Victoria. — dijo Hanson, el portero, según me acercaba al edificio de cristal gris. — ¿Qué tal el instituto?

Por unos instantes me planteé contarle lo que había pasado. Hanson era un hombre amable y siempre parecía de verdad interesado en cómo me había ido en el día. Pero no quería hablar de lo sucedido en voz alta, no quería decir que una de mis compañeras de clase se había suicidado, porqué todavía no quería creerme que eso había sucedido.

—Fantástico. — dije al fin, mientras él me sujetaba la puerta para que entrase.

— Recuerdo cuando yo iba al instituto. — dijo Hanson mientras yo atravesaba el umbral de la puerta—. En el momento en que dejes ese lugar, el mundo te parecerá un lugar mucho mejor.

Tenía mis dudas, pero me gustó que me dijera aquello.

Crucé por el vestíbulo, revestido de mármol y con una fuente en dirección a los ascensores, y subí hasta la séptima planta.

Caminé por el pasillo, fastuosamente decorado, saqué las llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta que decía "7E" en el centro.

Mi padres nunca habían sido lo que podría llamarse "humildes".

Nuestra casa estaba llena de muebles de piel brillantes, alfombras de color crema y fotos de buen gusto de la ciudad colgadas en las paredes, que complementaban los ventanales

que iban del suelo al techo que perfilaban el salón y el comedor. La cocina, a la última, era de color cromo y casi era una obra de arte en sí misma. Mi madre pasaba muy poco

tiempo en ella, así que resultaba increíble que hubiera tenido el suficiente para decorarla, eso para empezar.

Mi padre era abogado, y mi madre asistente de un director financiero, así que mis padres tenían unos horarios de trabajo muy exigentes y rara vez se lo pensaban cuando dejaban la

ciudad en viaje de negocios y yo me quedaba atrás sola, a veces una semana entera o incluso más. Cuando eso sucedía, mi vecina de ochenta y siete años, la señora Ellis, venía de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, pero eso no era lo mismo que tener a tu madre y a tu padre contigo.

Sabía que era más que afortunada por vivir en un sitio tan bonito y tener tanto dinero a mi disposición, pero todo eso de ser «rica» me hacía sentir un poco incómoda, de verdad,

incluso aunque fuera algo que había sabido desde siempre.

Mis padres no habían ganado siempre unos sueldos estelares.

A veces echaba de menos la sencilla casita donde vivíamos en Chelsea antes de que promocionaran a mamá y de que papá se

encargara de la dirección de su empresa. Al menos entonces pasábamos tiempo cómo una familia y cenábamos juntos cada noche.

Suspiré aliviada una vez entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave.

Me gustaba mi habitación, era alegre. Las luces de navidad se encendían en el balcón, las paredes estaban decoradas con entradas de espectáculos de Broadway y con un panel de

corcho, colgado sobre el escritorio, en el que estaban clavadas las fotos de Cat y de nuestro grupo. Tenía hileras e hileras de DVDs y CDs que había ido coleccionando a lo largo de los años...Mi habitación era el perfecto escape por contraposición al sofocante mobiliario de piel y las fotografías profesionales de la ciudad, que mis padres habían comprado en alguna galería del SolHo, que dominaban en el salón.

Medio descorazonada intenté memorizar algunas fórmulas de la asignatura de Química, pero pasados cinco minutos lo dejé, tiré el libro de texto contra la pared y me eché bocabajo

en la cama.

Me sentía como si una parte de mí me faltara, ahora que Jade West estaba muerta y había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Eso hacía que deseara desesperadamente que todavía estuviera aquí, a pesar del hecho de que ella y yo sólo habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras. De alguna manera no podía entender por qué estaba ayer y hoy ya no...Se había ido para siempre. De nuevo, no tenía mucha

familiaridad con la muerte. Había ido al funeral de mi abuela Louise cuando tenía seis años, pero esa había sido la única vez que había vivido el hecho de que una persona a la que conocía, al menos un poco, se hubiera ido. Recuerdo que no me gustó nada ver su cuerpo en el ataúd de la misma manera que no me gustaba la idea de que Jade estuviera ahora mismo yacente en algún sitio frío.

Me metí en la cama y enterré la cara en la almohada, para luego ponerme a llorar.


	3. 02

_Dos días después._

 _ **x**_

Dos días, un breve informe y una esquela en un periódico local. Jadelyn West estaba muerta, era cierto.

Detestaba la idea de que una de mis compañeras de clase se hubiera sentido tan desesperada cómo para creer que acabar con su vida fuera la única salida, esa era la verdad. Más de una vez, yo misma me había sorprendido poniéndome de puntillas en el vestíbulo del instituto para ver si la veía, pero era inútil. Siempre había estado ahí, en alguna parte en el fondo, pero ya no la vería más.

Me quedé de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación, estirándome el bajo del vestido negro de encaje que había encontrado apretujado en el armario. Me sentía incómoda y torpe llevando un vestido cuando solía ponerme unos jeans y una

camiseta, pero quería lucir algo bonito para el funeral de Jade. En la clase, el día antes, la señora Anderson había anunciado que todos los alumnos eran bienvenidos al funeral de Jade para presentarle sus respetos, pero la verdad es que aquello no sonaba a verdadera invitación. La esperanza de esa noche llegaría a alguna conclusión, de que encontraría algún sentido al hecho de que no pudiera que dejar de pensar en ella, me superó.

Tras decidir que estaba más que presentable, me puse el abrigo, tomé mi bolso y salí de mi habitación. El taxi que había pedido tenía que llegar de un momento a otro. Pensé que debería cómo mínimo intentar comer algo antes de salir.

Según iba por el pasillo en dirección al salón, escuché una voz suave y educada que hablaba. Cuando doblé la esquina, me sorprendió ver a mi padre tumbado en el sofá, con el iPhone en la mano, charlando animadamente.

" ¿Qué estaba haciendo el gran David Vega tan pronto en casa? "

Eran poco más de las seis y cuarto de la tarde. Nunca antes había llegado tan pronto. La vez que llegó más pronto que yo pudiera recordar en los últimos tres años había sido a las ocho.

—Oye, Rick, tengo que irme. — dijo mientras me miraba según pasaba por delante de él. — Victoria se está preparando para salir.

Colgó y lanzó el teléfono sobre la mesita de centro, poniéndose en pie y estirando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza al tiempo que bostezaba.

— ¿Qué haces en casa, papá? —pregunté confundida.— Nunca vienes tan pronto.

—Lo sé. — dijo él, siguiéndome a la Cocina. — Pero Rick y yo hemos cerrado hoy el caso Blanchard-Emilia, así que vamos a tomarnos el resto de la noche libre para celebrarlo.

— Vaya, eso está bien.

Un silencio incómodo que podría haberme ahorrado cayó sobre nosotros mientras yo abría el frigorífico, rebuscando en su interior algo para comer.

Siempre era igual cuando me encontraba con mi padre.

Era mi padre, sí, pero por lo general estaba tan ocupado con su trabajo que en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo

con él. Una tarde en casa era una preocupación secundaria para uno de los abogados más famosos de la ciudad.

" Hasta prefiero su anterior trabajo de policía " pensé.

Regresé del frigorífico con un puñado de uvas y una botella de agua, mirando a mi pare con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. — Se aclaró la garganta, apoyándose sobre la encimera, con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Vas a ir al funeral de esa chica?

— Mmm...Sí. — dije entre un murmuro. — Al funeral de Jadelyn West.

Frunció el ceño, pensativo, por un instante.

— West... ¿Por qué me resulta familiar ese apellido?

Me encogí de hombros, metiéndome un par de uvas en la boca.

— Ni idea, probablemente haya cientos de personas en la ciudad con ese apellido.

— Quizá. — Me respondió con un deje de duda en su rostro.

Saboreé unas cuantas uvas más, con la esperanza de que el portero automático sonara de un momento a otro, indicando la llegada del Taxi, para así escapar de aquella conversación tan incómoda.

No quería hablar con mi padre sobre Jade West.

Lo que de verdad quería hacer era armarme de valor para decir adiós a una chica a la que casi no conocía, encontrar la manera de dejarla ir y no sentirme tan inusualmente culpable cómo me

sentía. Pedirle perdón por no haberle prestado más atención, por no haber estado ahí de alguna manera para echarle una mano.

— ¿Cat va a ir al funeral contigo? — preguntó mi padre después de un rato.

— No, voy a ir sola. —Le conteste sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. — Cat está ocupada.

Mi padre frunció el ceño otra vez, mostrando su desacuerdo ante la perspectiva de que fuera a la ciudad yo sola.

— ¿Estás segura? La verdad, no me gusta la idea de que salgas por la ciudad de noche. — dijo seriamente. — Siempre podría, mmm...acompañarte.

Le corté rápido, antes de que fuera más allá con una frase de lo más innecesaria.

— Papá. Por favor. Ya sé cuáles son las normas para salir de noche por la ciudad. Todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

— Está bien. Pero llévate el teléfono móvil, ¿de acuerdo? Y no vuelvas muy tarde.

Afortunadamente, el portero automático sonó con fuerza justo en ese momento, evitando así que siguiera con aquella conversación.

— Ahi está el taxi. —anuncie, bebiéndome lo que me quedaba de la botella de agua. — Tengo que irme.

— Eh, sí, claro.

Le di a mi padre un abrazo rápido y murmuré un adiós y luego salí rápidamente de la cocina, dando gracias a Dios por estar yéndome ya.

El aire era helador, me mordía la piel según salía a la temprana noche de diciembre. Hanson me concedió unabsonrisa y me guiñó un ojo al tiempo

que sujetaba la puerta del taxi que me esperaba en la esquina.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

— A...un funeral. — admití, soltando un suspiro.—Una de mis compañeras de clase, bueno, se ha suicidado.

Hanson se quedó en silencio durante un rato. No dijo que lamentara oír aquello, sino que me dio un golpecito en el hombro. Eso, creo, era lo que me faltaba.

Me deslicé en el asiento, y me abroché el cinturón al tiempo que Hanson cerraba la puerta.

— ¿ A dónde desea ir, señorita? —preguntó el taxista desde la parte delantera, con un fuerte acento de Brooklyn.

Le di la dirección de la iglesia que la señora Anderson había mencionado. El taxi salió y se incorporó al tráfico mucho más rápido de lo que debería para mi gusto. Apoyé la cabeza en el

asiento y apreté los ojos, inspirando por la nariz y espirando por la boca.

No tenía ni idea de qué esperar una vez llegase. El último funeral al que había ido era algo que ya casi nonrecordaba.

"¿Iría todo el mundo de negro y todos estarían llorando?, ¿Habría música?, ¿ Estallaría alguna pelea entre los familiares de Jade si alguien hablaba a destiempo o decía algo equivocado?"

Cosas así parecían suceder en los funerales que había visto por la televisión, pero no pensaba que eso significase nada en el mundo real.

Cuando el taxi llegó a la parada de enfrente de la iglesia, saqué unos billetes del monedero para pagar el vieaje, luego salí y me planté en la acera antes de que pudiera convencerme a mi misma de que aquello era una idea terrible y pidiera otro taxi que me llevara de vuelta a casa.

Me abracé a mí misma mientras notaba la brisa que soplaba calle abajo, levantandome el pelo por detrás.

Esperaba encontrarme con una multitud fuera, compartiendo la pena, pero lo cierto es que el lugar estaba tan vacío cómo las estanterías de las tiendas después del Black Friday. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de estar siendo observada crecía en mi interior mientras subía las escaleras delanteras de la iglesia.

Entré. El olor del incienso que se había utilizado durante la misa me golpeó de inmediato la nariz. Hacía bastante desde la última vez que había

entrado en una iglesia: había dejado de ir cuando las carreras profesionales de mis padres despegaron. Sin embargo, la familiaridad del lugar me confortó en cierto modo.

El vestíbulo donde me encontraba ahora estaba tan vacio como lasbescaleras de fuera, lo que hizo que me inquietase.

"¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?"

Saqué el teléfono móvil del bolso, para comprobar que no me había equivocado de hora.

"6:58".

No podía irme ahora sin más.

Inspiré hondo, sumergí los dedos en la pila de agua bendita que tenía a la izquierda, hice la señal de la cruz y luego caminé hacia el interior de la iglesia. El altar principal estaba decorado con ramos de flores blancas y tapetes, casi cómo si aquello fuera una misa de Navidad, pero con un aire mucho más sobrio. En una plataforma frente al altar se encontraba un modesto ataúd cubierto con más flores blancas.

La iglesia en sí era bonita, con vitrales y columnas de mármol, perobparecía más grande de lo que era debido a las filas y filas de bancos vacíos que había. Solo las dos primeras estaban ocupadas. Vi a algunos profesores: el profesor Sikowitzde teatro, uno de los profesores de Matemáticas; y la señora Keller, que enseñaba Literatura y luego un pequeño grupo de gente que

iba al Hollywood Arts y a los que sólo conocía de vista aunque no sabía cómo se llamaban.

Una parte de mí había esperado que la iglesia estuviera llena. Rompía el corazón ver que no había más gente allí para mostrar sus respetos a Jade y a su familia. Mantuve los ojos fijos al frente mientras me abría paso a toda prisa hacia el centro, decidida a no encontrarme con la mirada de nadie. Sin querer llamar la atención, pues me daba cuenta de que me había presentado exactamente dos minutos antes de que empezara el servicio religioso, me senté en una de las filas vacías de atrás, apretando las manos sobre el regazo y esperando a que empezara la ceremonia.

 _ **x**_

La misa empezó oficialmente según lo previsto. Los allí congregados se pusieron en pie mientras un pequeño coro que estaba junto al altar, comenzaba a cantar una melodía suave estaba y tranquila. Un cura acompañado de dos diáconos y un monaguillo se abrió paso hacia el altar. Cuando el cura llevaba solo unos minutos hablando sobre la pérdida de una vida tan joven, empezaron los llantos.

No parecía que ninguno de los que estaban cerca de mi estuvieran llorando, pero después de un rato de mirarme a los pies, vi a una mujer en la primera fila a la que estaba sujetando el hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. Claramente, la mujer sollozaba ennel hombro de él. No podía verle la cara y no tenía manera de saber quién era, pero no me costó mucho darme cuenta de que aquella mujer debía de ser la madre de Jade West.

Entonces me di cuenta de que pocas cosas en la vida podían romperte el corazón cómo ver a una madre llorando por la pérdida de su hija.

Había muerto una chica y eso no debería haber ocurrido nunca. Después de eso, pensé que yo también podía permitirme llorar.

Empecé a derramar lágrimas rápido, con furia, mientras Sikowitz subía al púlpito para decir unas palabras sobre Jade y la buena estudiante que era. Estaba llorando mientras un chico con los mismos ojos de Jade se puso en pie y pronunció una especie de

elogio sincero. Y estaba sollozando cuando me dieron una rosa blanca y luego me acerqué al altar para dejarla

sobre el ataúd de la fallecida.

Puede que me quedase allí más tiempo del necesario, pero...¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ; "Hey. Lo siento, nunca habíamos hablado, lamento que creyeras que debías acabar con tu vida, ojalá todavía estuvieras viva".

Hasta a mí me suena algo estúpido.

— Jade, soy...

— ¿Conocías a mi hermana?

Me volví rápidamente y vi a un niño de pie frente a mí, con unos rizos negros preciosos y unos ojos azules brillantes, mirándome confundido. El niño no debía de tener más de cinco años, lo que, de algún modo, lo hizo

todo más dificil. No sabía que Jade tuviera un hermano tan pequeño.

— Mmm...Sí. — dije, secándome las lágrimas de los ojos. — Iba con tu hermano al instituto.

El sonrió mostrando los dientes.

— ¿Está muy linda, verdad? Se parece mucho a mami, ella también es linda.

Otra oleada de tristeza me invadió al escuchar las palabras del pequeño.

No había dicho «estaba». Había dicho «está». Hablaba cómo si su hermana siguiera viva. No sabía muy bien qué edad tenía, pero parecía lo suficientemente joven cómo para no entender del todo lo que significaba la muerte. No me gustaría nada estar en el puesto de la persona que tuviera que explicarle que su hermana no regresaría a casa jamás.

Me esforcé lo que pude por devolverle una sonrisa.

— Desde luego.

— Soy Ron. — dijo el niño, dándome la mano cómo si fuera un adulto.

— Hola, Ron. -dije, dándole la mano. — Soy Victoria, pero puedes decirme Tori.

— Mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños, pero cómo conoces a Jade y eres guapa, creo que le parecerá bien. — dijo Ron de corrido, "Vaya coqueto el niño" pensé.

— Vaya. — dije, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. — ¿Gracias?

— Vamos, ven. ¡Tienes que conocer a mi mamá!

Ron me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí para llevarme hacia donde estaban los bancos, donde un grupo de gente se

había congregado y hablaba.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! — gritaba el niño, llevandome casi a rastras entre medio de la gente. — ¿Conoces a Tori?

Una mujer de pelo largo y negro, teñido con unas cuantas mechas de gris y con unos ojos enormes de color verde azulados se apartó de la mujer mayor con la que había estado hablando y se volvió hacia Ron con una mirada de reprobación.

— Ron, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pongas a correr? —le regañó, con la mano en la cadera. — ¡Me sacas de quicio cada vez que lo haces!

El pequeño pareció olvidarse de eso y me miró.

— Mamá, ¿conoces a Tori?

La mujer sorprendida se volvió hacia mi. Tenía algo que me resultaba vagamente familiar a pesar de que estaba segura de no haberla visto nunca antes. En realidad, era bastante guapa, pero tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos. Por su mirada parecía que no hubiera dormido nada durante días.

— ¿Tori verdad? — Sonrió un poco y alargó el brazo para darme la mano. — Gracias por atender a mi hijo.

— No hay problema. — dije rápidamente. — Ningún problema. Yo sólo...

— ¿Ibas al instituto con Jade?

— Mmm... Sí. — Me aclaré la garganta, nerviosa, mientras ella me miraba. Era una mirada inusualmente amable a pesar de lo cansada que parecía estar.— Fuimos juntas a clase de inglés el primer año.

— Qué bien. — dijo con suavidad. — Soy Regina, la ma-madre de Jade.

La voz se le rompió al decirlo, pero inspiró hondo al tiempo que levantaba a Ron del suelo, lo tomaba en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla, obviamente tratando de distraerse.

Pues claro que me resultaba familiar sus ojos. Era difícil olvidar unos ojos asi.

Regina West debía de ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Su hija acababa de morir y a pesar de todo trababa de

sonreírle a su hijo. No había nada que pudiera decirle. Ninguna palabra de condolencia que pudiera pronunciar

serviría para nada. Así que, a pesar de que era una completa extraña, le di un abrazo. No pareció molestarle.

Quince minutos después, salí de la iglesia. Hacía tanto frío que podía ver el vaho dibujando nubes frente a mí cada vez que exhalaba. Sorteé el bordillo y sacudí al aire una mano, tratando de parar un taxi. Los que vi pasaban zumbando, ninguno mostraba signos de frenar.

— Una chica joven cómo tú no debería andar sola por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche, ¿no te parece?

Me volví hacia el sonido de aquella voz fuerte y profunda que acababa de hablar justo detrás de mí.

La luz de la farola que quedaba a pocos metros de donde yo estaba nobparecía lo suficientemente brillante cómo para iluminar la escalinata, pero pude ver la figura de un hombre sentado en el último escalón, con las piernas abiertas.

"¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto antes?, ¿Estaba ahí cuando bajé las escaleras?"

Las palabras me salieron a trompicones.

— ¿Quién..., ¿Q-qué quiere?

— No mucho.

Tropecé hacia atrás cuando el hombre se puso en pie, entrando bajo la luz de la farola.

Al mirarlo hacia arriba deseé no haber salido nunca de mi casa esa noche. Era alto y tenía el pelo oscuro y pegado a la cabeza. Llevaba una cazadora de piel negra, jeans y botas de media caña con cordones. No podía distinguir sus rasgos faciales, pero con aquellos ojos hundidos y aquella cara

tan chupada, parecía no haber comido en toda su vida.

Eso no era lo más raro, no obstante.

Lo más extraño eran sus ojos. Esos ojos negros y profundos que me miraban hacían que me sintiera cómo si él pudiera conocer cada pensamiento que hubiera cruzado mimente hasta el momento.

— Y-yo no busco problemas. — dije, incapaz de evitar el temblor en mi voz. — Creo que usted...

— Oh, no estoy aquí para causarte ningún problema, Victoria Vega. — dijo el hombre, dejando escapar una sonrisa que me provocó una punzada de miedo en la columna vertebral.

" ¿Quién era ese tipo?"

— ¿C-cómo?

— ¿Cómo sé cómo te llamas? Lo sé todo, Victoria. Digamos que es algo que forma parte de mi trabajo.

Puede que yo no fuera una adivina, pero sabía lo suficiente para entender que era algo de fuera de este mundo y podía decir que había algo extraño en él, algo muy extraño.

— Mire, no sé quién es usted. — dije incómoda. — pero sera mejor que se aleje de mí.

El hombre se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y sacó un cigarrillo, que encendió de inmediato para luego darle una profunda calada. No pude hacer otra cosa que taparme cuando el humo acre me llegó a la nariz.

— ¿Y si no lo hago, qué? — dijo, levantando una ceja. — ¿Te pondrás a gritar?

El corazón me latía tan aprisa que pensé que me vendría abajo y me desmayaría. Calculé rápidamente las posibilidades que tenía de salir corriendo, o al menos de correr y atrapar el primer taxi que pasara, pero cómo llevaba los tacones, las probabilidades a mi favor no eran muchas. Dudaba que pudiera quitarme los zapatos lo suficientemente rápido cómo para empezar a correr sin que me atrapasen con facilidad.

"¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?"

— ¿Quién es usted?—pregunté.

Otra sonrisa amplia y misteriosa curvó la boca de aquel hombre al tiempo que daba una segunda calada a su cigarrillo. Encogió un hombro.

— Se me conoce por muchos nombres diferentes, en realidad. La Parca, el ángel Azrael, mefistófeles, Lucifer, el Diablo. Pero supongo que, para simplificar, puedes llamarme simplemente la Muerte. Y tengo un trato para ti, se trata de Jade West.


End file.
